EL DESTINO
by Red Knigth
Summary: Una increible historia de la lucha entre X y ZERO. Recuerdos, misterios, sangre y mucha accion. No olviden comentar.
1. BUSCANDO RESPUESTAS

**EL DESTINO**

CAPITULO 1: BUSCANDO RESPUESTAS.

?: Ha pasado un tiempo desde que el virus maverick se extendió por todo el planeta desde el cuerpo de nuestro derrotado enemigo, SIGMA. Desde allí, el virus empezó a causar estragos en todas partes. Ya se podía ver en cualquier parte cómo el compañero o amigo reploid que conocíamos empezaba a destruir y a matar gente y reploids inocentes. Nosotros los maverick hunters tenemos que soportar el peso de proteger a las personas a costa de destruir a nuestros amigos que, por culpa del virus, se convirtieron en sanguinarios maverick.

Ya nada se podía hacer, mientras más luchábamos contra el virus, más daño recibíamos, excepto por un hunter. Zero, el mejor maverick hunter de todos clase S luchaba con ferocidad contra el virus como si se tratara de algún asunto personal y, por alguna razón, desarrollo una especie de anticuerpos contra ese maldito virus que, a diferencia de los demás, lo fortalecía cada vez más.

Todo iba bien, ya estábamos listos para desarrollar una cura gracias a los anticuerpos de Zero y el virus maverick ya estaba empezando a controlarse hasta que… sucedió lo peor. La colonia espacial Eurasia, dominada por el virus, estaba en camino a impactarse contra la tierra. Si eso pasaba ¡EL VIRUS MAVERICK SERIA IMPARABLE!

El tiempo se nos agotaba, esta era una situación muy delicada. La única opción era que uno de nosotros se suba a una nave, cargada de explosivos, y se estrellara contra esta.

Era una misión suicida y nadie quería hacerlo, asi que nuestro mejor hunter, Zero, se ofreció. Todos le dijimos los riesgos, pero a el no le importaba. Por un momento, parecía que le daba igual si vivía o no.

Aun recuerdo lo que paso:

**Flashback:**

Douglas: Zero, está todo listo para el lanzamiento, ¿seguro que quieres seguir?

Zero: si Douglas, listo para despegar.

Alia: Zero, recuerda que debes acertarte lo más posible que puedas y eyectar justo antes del impacto o delo contrario…

Zero: si ya lo sé.

Douglas: preparando despegue.

X: Zero ¿Estas seguro? Si quieres yo puedo ocupar tu lugar.

Zero: no seas tonto X, regresare, te lo prometo.

X: recuerda eso, me lo prometiste.

Signas: de acuerdo es hora de que despegues.

La nave despega.

X: ¡Zero recuerda debes regresar! ¡Zero!

Unos momentos después…

Alia: la nave se estrello, pero no fue suficiente para detener la colonia. ¡Ha colisionado contra la tierra!

Signas: ¡maldición!

Douglas: No

X: ¿Y dónde está Zero?

Todos pusieron una cara de tristeza.

Alia: ¡Esperen tengo una señal… de Zero!

X: ¿Qué?

Signas: ¡¿Dónde?

Alia: En… los restos del impacto. Transmitiendo la ubicación.

En la pantalla aparece Zero flotando con una especie de ráfaga roja.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

Zero: ¿Tú eres X?

X: …

Zero: ¡Yo voy a destruirte!

X: ¿Destruirme?... (Un momento, Zero jamás diría eso pero…). Ahora comprendo, ¡parece que al fin te afecto el virus maverick!

Todos miran a x y Zero desaparece.

Alia: Perdí la transmisión.

Signas: X ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

X: No estoy seguro de lo que esta pasando, pero creo que debo ir a buscarte Zero.

**Fin del flashback.**

¿?: Ahora, estoy en un laboratorio subterráneo, bajo los escombros de donde una vez fue Eurasia, en busca de ese hunter, de mi amigo, de las respuestas que surgieron desde ese momento trágico para todos.

Momentos después de esa reflexión de nuestro héroe.

X: ¿Qué es eso?-divisa algo a lo lejos y se acerca-¿Un sable de luz? ¿Que hace esto aquí?

Mientras lo activa alumbra todo el lugar oscuro, descubriendo una puerta enfrente de el.

X (sorprendido): ¡Una entrada!-capta una señal-Esta señal es… de… ¡Si, es de él!

Mientras corre alegremente hacia la puerta se da cuenta de algo.

X: Esa… energía… es malvada.

A pesar de eso, el guerrero azul no lo pensó 2 veces y de una vez paso por la puerta. Al entrar, noto una bajada hacia abajo y un pasillo estrecho y recto hacia otra puerta. En el momento, bajo del lugar donde estaba y siguió por el pasillo hasta la puerta. A cada paso que nuestro héroe daba, más crecía la idea de retirarse por la gran fuerza maligna que sentía detrás de esa puerta.

Llega a la entrada.

X (Asustado): (¿Que clase de maverick hay allí atrás? Tal vez no sea un maverick, pero ya estoy aquí y no puedo retroceder, ya que todo lo que vine a buscar está detrás de esa puerta)

X entra lentamente, y cuando llega se da cuenta de que hubo una especie de explosión por la gran cantidad de humo que había.

X: ¡Maldición!, no puedo ver nada. ¡¿Eh!-x visualiza a alguien a lo lejos y le apunta con su buster- ¡¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: ¡Ahaja jajá! Largo tiempo sin vernos X.

X: Tu ¡Zero!-grito nuestro héroe bajando su buster- ¿Dónde has estado?

Pero el no contesta.

X: ¡Debes volver, te necesitamos para acabar de una vez con esta pesadilla!

Zero: ¿Y por que querría destruir una fuente de gran poder para mí?

X: ¿Qué?

Zero: Asi es. Tú sabes más que nadie que el virus me fortalece, a diferencia de tu y esos patéticos mavericks hunters.

X: ¿Pero qué demonios estas diciendo?-Zero mira a X con una cara diabólica-¡PREFIERES TENER MASPODER A COSTA DE LA VIDA DE HUMANOS Y REPLOIDS INOCENTES!

Zero (riéndose): ¡Tú lo has dicho!

X: No puede ser, tu nunca dirías algo asi-pero X noto que sus ojos eran rojos y no los de color esmeralda que su amigo tenia-¡Tú no eres Zero!

Zero (sorprendido y con los ojos serrados): Nunca creí que te dieras cuenta tan rápido.-abre los ojos-¡Pero no tienes toda la razón!

X se sorprende y confunde más al escuchar esas palabras.

Zero: El Zero que conociste todo este tiempo era solo el cascaron de su verdadero ser. Gracias al virus maverick que ha llegado a su punto crítico, yo, su verdadero ser, pude emerger de adentro suyo.

X no comprendía nada, pero todo indicaba que el tenía razón.

Zero: ¿No recuerdas X, no recuerdas la historia de un maverick rojo sanguinario cuando Sigma seguía siendo tu comandante?

**Flashback****:**

_En un pasillo del HQ hunter._

Un hunter azul caminaba por allí.

¿?: ¡Hey X! ¿Qué te pasa?

X: Hola Vile. No nada, es solo que el comandante Sigma aun no ha llegado. ¿Tú sabes dónde puede estar?

Vile: sabes que todo lo que hace Sigma es confidencial ni siquiera yo lo se.

X (desilusionado): entiendo.

Vile (hablándole bajo): He oído que fue en una misión a encargarse de un fuerte maverick rojo que nos ha dado grandes bajas en nuestras filas. ¡Pero no le digas a nadie que yo te lo dije!

X: ¡Claro, gracias Vile!

_1 semana después en la sala principal del HQ hunter._

Un grupo de hunters hablan de un tema y, entre ellos, X.

Hunter 1: ¿Han escuchado sobre el nuevo hunter?

Hunter 2: ¡Acaba de entrar y ya es un hunter clase S!

X: ¿A si? ¿Y cómo se llama?

Hunter 1: Se llama Zero o algo asi.

Hunter 3: ¡Y lo peor es que se lleva la atención de todas las chicas!

Hunter 2: Pues será mejor que no lo hagamos enojar. He oído que ese reploid rojo tiene un mal carácter.

X: Entonces le daré la bienvenida.

**Fin del flashback**

Zero: En ese momento, Sigma me había ganado de una manera indirecta y asi aprovecharon para borrarme mi memoria, para que olvide mi siniestro pasado, quien era y que debía hacer. Pero ahora sé lo que debo hacer ¡Y CUANDO TE DESTRUYA ANIQUILARE A TUS PRESIADOS HUMANOS HAJA JAJA! Pero no creo que puedas enfrentar a tu amigo Zero ¿O sí?

X (con los ojos cerrados y serio): Tienes razón yo nunca le haría daño a mi amigo-Zero sonríe y X abre los ojos-¡Pero sé que tú no eres Zero!-X levanta su buster apuntándolo a Zero y este deja de sonreír- Se que Zero está dentro de ti y si debo luchar contigo para traer de vuelta a mi amigo, lo hare.-mientras termina de hablar una extraña luz azul lo envuelve transformándose en la _fourt armor_.

Zero: Haja jajá. De acuerdo, puedes creer lo que quieras.-saca su sable de luz- ¡ENTONCES PREPARA TU BUSTER X POR QUE ESTA BATALLA DECIDIRA EL DESTINO DE TODO!

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**_


	2. UNA BATALLA PREDESTINADA

CAPITULO 2: UNA BATALLA PREDESTINADA.

Despues del discurso desconcertante de Zero, X se lanzo 1º al ataque utilizando su buster cargado contra Zero. Este lo desvía fácilmente su ataque.

Zero: ¿Eso es todo?

X aprovecha esto para hacer un dash y empujar a Zero, este retrocede y, aprovechando esto, nuestro héroe lanza otra vez un buster cargado de su brazo derecho, Zero reacciona mas rápido y lo desvía fácilmente con su sable de luz, después de esto lanza otra carga desde su brazo izquierdo, a esta Zero no reacciono como antes y tubo que recibir el disparo. Después de esto, X no ve movimiento alguno debido a la gran cantidad de humo que provocó el impacto de su buster.

Zero: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-aparece detrás de X.

X: ¿Qué? ¿Pero…Como?-decia esto mientras se preguntaba ¿Cómo pudo llegar tan rápido detrás de mi después de su gran ataque y sin darme cuenta?

Después de esto, Zero se lanza al ataque con una estocada de su sable que X esquiva, después, da un giro donde nuestro héroe no podía esquivarlo, asi que desenvaino el sable que encontró anteriormente para detener el ataque.

Zero (sonriendo): sorprendente, con que también sabes usar un sable de luz…

X (serio): te he visto usar esto varias veces y no parece tan difícil usar esto-empuja su sable con más fuerza y se separan los dos- ¡Ahora prepárate porque esto apenas empieza!

Zero: ¡Tú lo has dicho!

Terminado el dialogo, Zero se lanza contra X, al igual que este, haciendo chocar sus sables repetidas veces.

Zero: ¡Recuerda con quien estas peleando!-impulsándose nuevamente contra su oponente-¡Soy Zero, el demonio rojo!-logrando su estocada con tanta fuerza que X tenga que usar sus dos brazos para detener a su contrincante. Aprovechando esto, Zero le da un buen golpe en la cara al guerrero azul, asiéndolo retroceder, y continua con una serie de golpes que lo empuja hacia la pared.

Zero: y que no se te olvide…-da la espalda a la pared donde se encontraba su enemigo.

X: ¡Aun no ha acabado!-Zero se detiene, se da vuelta y ve una gran luz que, mirando mejor, era otro de los chargeshot de X-¡Toma esto!

Zero lo desvía, de nuevo, con su sable, pero ve que X pone una mano en el piso y de repente sale un iceberg debajo de Zero. Este lo esquiva pero ve que X se le acercaba rápidamente con su sable en mano y saca el suyo para detenerlo.

Zero: ¿Crees que sabes como usar estas armas? Toda la vida he estado luchando con este sable ¡Es hora de que te de una lección!-zero hace un movimiento rápido para ponerse detrás de X, dándole una patada que lo aleja de el-¡Ni siquiera sabes usar el verdadero poder de un buster!-su brazo derecho se transforma en un buster y lanza un chargeshot parecido al de X pero un poco mas pequeño y de color gris pero bastante poderoso y rápido.

X (mientras se protege con sus brazos): ¡Es… muy fuerte… ya no resisto… no tengo mas opción…. Que recibir el ataque! ¡Agh!

Zero (mientras corre hacia X): ¡Se que aun no estas muerto asi que no finjas!-al encontrar a X, ve que estaba tratando de salir de la nube de humo-¡Te tengo!

X: ¿Qué?-antes de que pueda reaccionar, Zero ya le dio un puñetazo en el estomago a X, seguido de otro en la cara y termina con una patada que lo impulsa hacia arriba.

Zero (sonriendo): Ha-salta hasta llegar arriba de la espalda de X-¡Este es tu fin!-une sus dos manos y le da un golpe en la espalda tan fuerte que lo empuja con fuerza provocando un agujero en el piso.

Al aterrizar en el piso mira hacia los escombros del agujero.

Zero: Hmp…-cierra los ojos.

Algo se mueve en el agujero.

Zero: ¿Qué demo…?-escucha un ruido y se pone en posición de ataque.

X: ¡Recibe esto!

De pronto, una esfera grande de energía verde y negra sale del buster de X. La energía es tan fuerte que Zero no pudo desviarlo, puesto que tiene presente la _Gear armor_

Zero: Asi que sigues con vida ¿he? Hahaha, no importa lo arreglare ahora mismo. ¡TOMA!-dispara su Z-buster.

X lanza otro disparo que al impactar con el de su enemigo lo absorbe sin cambiar el rumbo hacia el.

Zero: Pero ¿Cómo…?-esquiva el ataque y se dirige con su sable hacia X- ¡Veamos como te salvas de esto!-ataca con su sable.

X: (Cayo)-X detiene el ataque de su oponente con su brazo izquierdo

Zero: ¿No puede ser?

X: ¡TOMA ESTO!-X le da un puñetazo en el estomago con su mano libre aturdiéndolo- ¡TE CONFIASTE Y AHORA SERA TU FIN!-se acerca a Zero y le da otro golpe en su cabeza.

Zero: Arg… Tu…-decia este mientras caía hacia el piso.

X: …No quiero seguir peleando contigo amigo... ¡REACCIONA ZERO! ¿No vez que te estas convirtiendo en un maverick?-hacia reaccionar a su compañero con el tono serio que siempre tiene.

Zero: Hmp…-se va levantando y se limpia la sangre de su boca-¿Maverick? ¿Me comparas con esa raza inferior de maquinas?-con voz amenazadora-Hoo… tú no tienes idea de lo que soy.

X: ya no tiene caso que sigas luchando, te he derrotado-decia X con un aliento de victoria.

Zero: Tú crees…?.

Al escuchar estas palabras, X cambia la pequeña sonrisa que tenia marcada en el rostro por una mirada desconcertante.

Zero: ¡En este momento ya he descubierto 2 _debilidades_ en ti¡

X: Como?

Sin dar explicaciones, Zero se lanza contra X tratando de darle un sablazo que este detiene con su brazo, en esto, el guerrero carmesí sujeta su escudo corporal para alejarlo del lugar.

Zero: La 1º…-decia mientras se deslizaba hacia su objetivo-Esa armadura te da una increíble fuerza-empieza a atacar a su defensivo enemigo-Tus brazos son la única defensa que tienes-para en seco su envestida.

X: (¡Es mi oportunidad!)-dirige un golpe hacia Zero, como si fuera con todas sus fuerzas, pero este lo esquiva-Que?

Zero: ¡Pero todos estos beneficios disminuyen tu velocidad considerablemente!-mientras gritaba sus palabras, pudo golpear con su sable a su enemigo cerca de la cadera seguido de una patada para distanciarlo.

X: ¡ARG...!-gritaba de dolor arrodillándose por culpa de la herida que sangraba sin presentar intenciones de querer detenerse-¡MALDICION!... Arg… (Es…peor de lo que pensé)-ve acercándose a su agresor-(¡ALLÍ VIENE! Tengo…que atacar)

Al ver que X empieza a cargar su arma, Zero se detiene.

Zero: La 2º es tu _GEAR-BUSTER_-entrecruza los brazos y espera mientras X sigue cargando-Es muy potente lo admito.

X: ¡YA CALLATE! ¡TOMA ESTO!

El _charle-shot_ de X salió con tal fuerza como si todo hubiera dependido de ese ataque. Alrededor de ese disparo salía una especie de membrana que absorbía todo lo que había en su alrededor, haciéndolo a cada momento mas grande y potente. Pero había un reploid que no estaba asustado por ese ataque, Zero, que aun seguía quieto esperando ese ataque parecía que estaba tramando algo. Aun asi, el ataque seguía su curso hasta que, en un momento, el ataque mas potente lanzado por X, exploto.

X: ¡SI! ¡Le di!-decia un convencido X que miraba la explosión con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada que decía "_todo acabo"_-Uh?

Una vez mas, la cara de satisfacción de X fue borrada al ver que su enemigo, Zero, aparece sin ningún daño alguno después de ese ataque mortal. Y no solo eso, sino también listo como para atacar con su Z–buster al máximo.

Zero: como dije antes… Tu gear-búster es poderosa… ¡Pero de muy corto rango!-gritaba un eufórico y molesto Zero-¡En otra palabras…-sin terminar de hablar lanza su frenético ataque. De su brazo izquierdo lanza un poderoso _charle-shot_, al igual que con el derecho, y termina con una pequeña ráfaga que sale de su sable.

El fuerte combo de Zero es recibido por un confundido y débil X. Aunque pudo defenderse del ataque, no pudo percatarse de que Zero estaba enfrente de el.

Zero: …es tu fin!-incrusta su sable en el vientre de X y lo levanta sin quitar su arma.

El lugar se quedo en silencio, pero eso fue interrumpido por un grito de dolor y agonía que salía de la boca nuestro héroe azul.

Zero: ¡SI!¡SI!¡Grita X!¡Grita!-decia mientras sostenía del cuello a X aun con el sable incrustado en su estomago-¡Quiero verte suplicar por tu vida y quiero ver como se escapa la luz de tus ojos!

X: ¡ARG...!-gritaba con dolor y sufrimiento, pero al ver a su enemigo distraído, le da un puñetazo en la cara librándose de su terrible estrangulación y del filo del sable de su vientre.

Zero: ¡Maldito!-se detiene en sus insultos al ver a X arrodillado, fatigado y sangrando, y con respiración costosa-Aunque no creo que dures mucho en ese estado ¡Hahahaha!

X solo podía ver a Zero reírse de el.

Zero: Pero veo que aun sigues con la _GEAR ARMOR_ ¡Pero no por mucho!

Zero da un golpe en el suelo haciendo salir una esfera de energía debajo de X, impulsándolo más lejos de donde estaba antes. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar y cuando dejo de hacerlo, su _GEAR ARMOR _desapareció.

Zero: Hahahaha, parece que ya no tienes fuerzas ni para mantener tu propia armadura-con un tono malicioso decía esto mientras se acercaba a su moribundo oponente-Pero descuida X, pronto acabara todo.

X: (¡Maldición! Argh… Lo he atacado con todo lo que tengo… y aun asi no lo detuve)-ve a Zero acercarse-(No. No puede ser, esto…no puede terminar… así nada más…)

Zero: Ahora, te aseguro ¡Que es tu fin!-acelera con un dash y su sable hacia X.

X: Yo…no voy a rendirme-se para despacio-… Yo… ¡Te venceré!-empieza a vestir una de sus armaduras.

Zero: ¡Ninguna de tus armaduras te puede ayudar! ¡Ya deberías saberlo!

X: ¡Improvisare!

En el lugar donde estaba X, apareció una pequeña pantalla de humo, pero a Zero no le dio importancia y incrusto con todas sus fuerzas la espada en humo.

Zero: Adiós X-el humo se disipa-Que?-al disiparse no hay nadie, excepto que el lugar donde estaba parado X con el sable incrustado-¿¡Donde esta!

Zero se preguntaba donde podría estar su victima y que había hecho para escaparse de tal muerte. Hasta que el suelo empezó a temblar.

Zero: (¿Qué significa esto?)

El lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba parado X empezaba a moverse, hasta que el mismo salió de abajo de ese lugar. Desde debajo de la tierra, sale X dándole un golpe directo a la cabeza con la _GEAR ARMOR _levantándolo por los aires.

Zero: ¡Arg…! ¡Mal…dito!-decia este sin poder moverse en el aire.

X: ¡Aun no termina!

Despues de estas palabras, X empieza a brillar de color azul cambiando su _GEAR ARMOR _por la _FALCON ARMOR. _Al terminar el cambio, se lanza contra Zero impactándolo con una envestida llevándolo aun mas arriba que el primer golpe con su habilidad de volar.

Zero: Hug… ¡Eso es todo lo que tienes!-decia el demonio rojo al notar que no tenia un daño serio.

En ese momento, aun suspendidos en el aire, X empezó a brillar pero, esta vez, de un color dorado. Se podía ver como X desencadenaba su poder con la _**ULTIMATE ARMOR**_.

X: NO ¡Esto es…-empieza a brillar mas fuerte-**¡NOVA STRIKE!**

Las palabras de X eran verdad. Zero no podía creer que semejante energía se avecinara a el. El impacto fue de tal magnitud… que los hizo estrellarse contra una de las paredes presentes de la sala, provocando un enorme agujero en ese lugar.

De nuevo, el lugar se puso silencioso. Solo se escuchaba el venir de una tormenta. El lugar del impacto estaba todo destruido, y parecía no moverse nada…

¿?: **¡FINAL EDGE!**

Una vez más, el silencio fue interrumpido por un grito que salía del impacto, junto con una especie de ráfaga cortante gigantesca de color verde. Adentro del agujero….

Zero (Arrodillado y con respiración forzosa): Arg…Hum…Maldito.

De ahí, se podía ver a un guerrero rojo no solo del color de su armadura, sino también por la sangre de sus heridas.

Zero: (Jamás creí que tuviera que usar ese ataque…)-empieza a reír-Pero ya estas muerto…-ve algo enfrente suyo-Uh?

Zero no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. 2 ojos grandes color esmeralda casi sin vida, parado enfrente suyo. ¡Era el enemigo que ha tratado de matar todo este tiempo!

Zero: No…puede…ser-decia este sin nada de aliento y con tono asustado-Pero…Como?

La expresión de Zero era indescriptible, combinaba un guerrero asustado y confundido… como si hubiera visto un fantasma. La extraordinaria expresión no tardo en desaparecer, puesto que el sanguinario guerrero noto inmovil a su enemigo junto con una gran marca que subía desde su panza hasta su pecho, provocada por un arma cortante.

X: Ze…ro…

Estas fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del moribundo héroe. Por alguna razón, Zero no ataco, solo se quedo viendo a su enemigo con sus ojos color sangre.

Zero: …-empieza a cambiar el color de sus ojos al natural zafiro de siempre- Lo… siento…X.

El rostro de Zero mostraba arrepentimiento, pero algo en su mente lo atravesó…

Zero: Arg… ¡-sus ojos vuelven al estado sanguinario de antes-¡Pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso!-agarra de la parte de atrás de la cabeza a X y se lanza con su presa en mano hacia el suelo-¡YA ES TARDE!

Sin compasión, Zero impacto el suelo con la cara de X con toda su furia y fuerza. El impacto parecía la caída de una estrella… una estrella azul…

Zero: Hehehe ¡Hahahaha! ¡Ahora ya nadie podrá detenerme!-se aleja del cuerpo de su enemigo caído-¡Tonto! Creíste que podías vencerme? ¡Yo soy EL DEMONIO ROJO! Y ahora que estas muerto ¡Destruiré a tus preciados humanos!

Mientras Zero reía maniáticamente, X estaba tirado en el piso rodeado de un charco de sangre. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados, con solo un punto negro en el centro. Parecía dormido, ya que soñaba una especie de sueño…

En el sueño, X estaba flotando mirando a su alrededor sin poder moverse. A donde veía, solo encontraba paredes de distintos tonos morados. Se le aparecían escenas donde estaba con su amigo, ahora enemigo. Recuerda la vez en que volvía del final weapon, por el comunicador se contacto con el y le dijo que si se volvía un maverick, tenia que destruirlo a toda costa, aunque le dijo que no dijera tonterías, el comprendió el mensaje. Recuerda cuando su amigo también le dijo lo mismo después de nuestra pelea con Dinamo.

X se sentía triste, quería llorar por no poder cumplir su promesa a su amigo. Ya estaba a punto de despertar, pero ¿para que? La muerte lo esperaba al hacerlo, ya que su amigo se había convertido en lo peor. Su base de datos empezaba a fallar, al mismo tiempo que empieza a recordar momentos que ya había olvidado…

**FLASHBACK…**

En un laboratorio subterráneo, un científico trabaja en su experimento, hasta que este le hace una pregunta.

¿?: Dr. Light ¿Qué es eso?-le preguntaba el humanoide robotico a su creador mientras este le coloca un chip extraño en la gema de su frente.

Dr. Light: Ah X, parece que estas despierto-decia mientras se sorprendía del despertar de su "hijo"-Esto es lo que liberara tu potencial al extremo, me temo que en estos momentos lo necesitaras tarde o temprano-su tono de voz parecía melancólica y su expresión también.

Al escuchar esto, X tenía ganas de preguntarle que le angustiaba, pero solo se limito a permanecer cayado.

Dr. Light: Lamentablemente, ese poder es demasiado para ti. Tu cuerpo no resistirá tanta cantidad. Mientras estés en "ESTADO X" tu cuerpo ira sufriendo daños-por alguna razón sonríe-por eso, quiero que me prometas que lo usaras solo cuando sea necesario.

X: Lo…prometo.

Los ojos de X se apagaron, señal de que se había acabado su energía reploid.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Seguía flotando en su abismo, pero algo cambio…

X: Ya… no tengo opción. Activar… estado X.

Volviendo a la realidad…

Zero seguía riendo por su triunfo, pero se percato de algo.

Zero: Uh?-se da vuelta y ve a su enemigo levantándose de una forma extraña- ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Como lo había visto, el héroe caído se levanta lentamente mientras una extraña ráfaga de energía color azul iba subiendo en el, de pies a cabeza.

Zero: ARG…!-recibe un puño que lo mando a volar hacia atrás.

X: Uh… ¡ARG!

Extrañamente, X empieza a gritar de dolor.

Zero: Maldición!-saca su mano de la herida profunda y llena de sangre que tenia-¡¿Cómo…hiciste eso?-decia con un ligero tono asustado.

Aun asi, no responde, se pone en posición de ataque y se lanza contra Zero. El ataque fue tan rápido que su objetivo apenas lo esquiva, dejando un hoyo en los lugares donde atacaba.

Zero: (No puede ser ¿Cómo es que obtuvo tanto poder en poco tiempo? Ni siquiera me da la posibilidad de atacarlo.

X ataca y de nuevo escapa.

Zero: ¡Es mi oportunidad¡-levanta su sable que va creciendo-¡Toma esto¡FINAL EDGE¡

Zero lanza su poderoso ataque que da en el blanco con éxito.

Zero: !Si¡-decía exitoso.

Mientras se disipaba el humo, se empezaba a visualizar una figura rodeada de una energía azul. Era X que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Zero, alzo su brazo y lo incrusto en el suelo Un gran rayo de energía salio debajo del demonio rojo, no solo le hirió, lo levanto del suelo, cosa que aprovecho X. Se lanzo hacia el y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que podía haberse oído en todo el lugar y que lo hizo estrellarse contra una pared.

Zero: Mal…dición…-tose sangre y ve un resplandor no muy lejos de él-Ho no ¡

X empezaba a cargar su búster, pero era diferente a los demás, el disparo crecía cada vez más sin tener que salir de la punta de su arma. Cundo se disparo, tomo un tamaño gigantesco que se dirigía al recién levantado Zero.

Zero: ¡Es muy grande para esquivarlo…no me queda… más que recibirlo!-pone sus dos brazos al frente-Aaaa…!

El impacto termino con un gran destello junto a un gran agujero. De allí, salía todo herido y sangrado ZERO.

ZERO:-se cae arrodillado al piso-Mal…dición X…Nunca creí…que tuvieras tanto…poder…-escupe sangre.

Este se va levantando mientras X lo mira lleno de rabia y sufrimiento con sus ya ojos rojos.

ZERO: Creo que tendre que usar todo mi poder también…-cierra los ojos-Pero si lo uso, probablemente muera…Aunque eso ya no importa-abre los ojos-¡O NO X!

Después de esto, ZERO empieza a gritar de dolor como lo hizo X y el cristal de su cabeza empezaba a brillar. Una gran capa de energía negra lo rodeo totalmente ocultando lo que pasaba, y del medio se empezaba a visualizar ojos totalmente rojos. La capa desaparecio y dejo al descubierto la figura de ZERO con pequeños cambios:

sus hombros rectos se volvieron circulares, dejando al descubierto su signo personal en su hombro izquierdo.

su abdomen y estomago se regularon en nuevas formas.

su cabello creció un poco más y estaba más desalineado.

sus ojos seguían rojos como siempre, pero la expresión en su mirada se volvió mas "maligna".

X: Así que…este es tu verdadero poder… ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!

ZERO:-se mira los brazos-¡Hmhahaha! Ahora ya estamos iguales-mira a X-¡Prepárate leyenda, para la batalla más difícil que hallas tenido! ¡Nuestros poderes superan toda la imaginación!

X: (ZERO…estas loco, pero se que no eres tu)

ZERO: ¡Este enfrentamiento será como el choque de titanes! ¡ESTA LUCHA DEFINIRA EL DESTINO DEL MUNDO!

X: ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Si tengo que luchar contigo para salvar a mi amigo, LO HARE!

ZERO: ¡Sigue aferrándote a una causa perdida! ¡Eso es lo que te llevara a tu destrucción!

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

CONTINUARA…


End file.
